


things never happen the same way twice

by lenainu



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenainu/pseuds/lenainu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time isn't straightforward, and it doesn't listen to little beings like gods. It's seen too many of them come and go.<br/>When the Pevensie siblings believe everything is over, time proves them wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things never happen the same way twice

Returning to England was a bit like dying.

Each time they came back, they couldn’t fit in the spaces that they had left behind. They had become more, they had become larger, in the blink of an eye, in years on years. The world would never be able to expand to fit them fast enough. But they were the kings and queens of Narnia, and they did not complain. They adapted, they learnt. Peter resisted the urge to challenge everyone to a sword fight, Edmund resisted the urge to destroy his history teacher by pulling apart every one of his arguments, Susan resisted the urge to shoot arrows into the hearts of the many who thought she’s only a girl, and Lucy- Well, Lucy didn’t resist. She just played off her wisdom innocently, sweetly, so no one noticed the sharp edges of it. She was young enough - too old - for people not to be suspicious of her.

Returning to England was a bit like dying.

Until they returned to England and realized that they had died.

They were going to Aslan’s land because Narnia was dying. No, that sounded too passive. Narnia wasn’t dying. Narnia was murdering itself, tearing off bloody strips, crying furious tears.

It wasn’t Narnia any more. It was no more and no less ugly than their own world. So perhaps that was why it had to end. God couldn’t accept that he had, once again, given his creatures everything for them to destroy that glory once again.

They were going to Aslan’s land, through the door.

They should have gone through the door.

They went through the crack instead.


End file.
